Rules
Main Rules *You must be 16 years of age or more to contribute to FanonMonsterHunter. If not, then don't edit here. (See the Underaged Users section for more information.) **(Current age limit was set on 2nd June 2018; any users who joined under this age before the update will not be effected) *BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! *Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! *Be civil to other users at all times. *Talk and create pages in English only! **Try to use good grammar (proper capitalization, punctuation, sentence structure, etc.) and spelling in your pages. If you have trouble with this, then don't be afraid to ask for your page to be proofread--we're happy to help. *Don't spam edits for the sake of improving your position in the wiki. *If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ask a qualified staff member about it. *When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. *Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. *Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long period of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. *Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. *Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. *No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). *Refrain from including your personal stances on political/gender or other sensitive topics in any pages you create. Fanon Monster Hunter Wiki is neither a place for serious debate or demonstration. *If you are contacted by an administrator about an issue or problem that you have created, you will be expected to follow with their words. It is their job to prevent pages of bad quality being on the site and monitor user behaviour. Refusal or continued failure to cooperate with warnings will result in blocks. Users who display aggressive behavior towards what admins say on the first warning can be banned immediately. **Also don't repeatedly say the same thing, like "sorry", every time an administrator says something about your actions. It will be accepted at first, but if you keep on always repeating yourself on every message the admins won't accept your apology anymore and see it as an annoyance/spam, and will increase your chances of being banned. *Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. *Remember to always sign your posts on talk pages, the four "~" will be replaced by a link to your user page. But don't sign on main space articles. *Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Fan Game Policy *Please use the Template we have created, it has been copied from the Main Wiki and has been adjusted for the Fanon. **Template:Infobox Fan Game *ONLY ONE running Fan Game per user, if you have finished/abandoned one, you may proceed to the next project. We're trying to complete Projects first before we start various others. If Users have Projects incomplete or running, but still want to create a new Project we'd suggest to move it to the old fanon and finish it there until the current Project is done. **Another Option would be to post it in the Forum. A section has been Created for that purpose. *Before using Ideas (Monster/weapons/armors/areas etc.) from other Users we suggest you to contact the creator and ask for permission of usage, don't do against the wishes of the author if you receive a negative answer. *FanGame naming policy: **FanGame:<> *Some advice before starting, PLEASE try to think of an original name for your FanGame. We have seen plenty of FanGames with "World" as part of their title. You can make a FanGame like MHWorld without having to include World in the name. Check the FanGame category to see which names have been used. *No more than four Flagship Monsters per fangame. 'Fan Game Category' *Each user is allowed to use one of his/her own FanGames and make an category for it. Please don't forget our "one-project-per-person" rule, meaning if you start a category for your FanGame it should be either complete or being under regular maintenance. *Once the FanGame is complete ask a staff member for permission to go to the next FanGame category if you have more than one FanGame. Staff will not give permission until the FanGame is either complete or cancelled. *Also keep in mind that the staff will give a "Lock-Down" to people who start too many projects and don't keep working on them or just leave them disbanded. **When under a Lock-Down users must finish, cancel or request adoption of the projects they have unfinished. Should a user create any pages while under this, the pages created will be deleted without warning and should him/her continue doing this he/she will be blocked with the duration depending on how many pages he/she created. **(Rule was officially applied at 22.05.2016) Linking Policy *This is not a Rule as per say, but rather a suggestion to help navigate through the wiki easier. *When creating pages and a requires a Users name, please Link it with your name **User: *All Fields or fill-ins should be linked properly, such as Monster classes, and Areas (that have been created here) Categories *Monster classes come in two categories: Canon and Fanon. The Canon Class consists of every official monster type that's appeared in the series; e.g. Flying Wyverns, Leviathans, etc. The Fanon Class encompasses fan-made monster types, such as Mollusks or Rooted Wyverns. When categorising your monster at the bottom of the page, please do not add "Canon" or "Fanon", as it creates unnecessary clutter. *Monsters are split into three categories, Small Monster, Large Monster and Giant Monster. Keep in note that these three categories do not exclusively limit them by size, a small monster can still be large in size and a large monster can be small in size. These three categories are the typing of monster creations are; Small Monsters are very weak and do not have many features like the Large Monsters but they often come in groups, Large Monsters are the main group of monsters that have the most interactions and features and make up the majority of the monster creation list, Giant Monsters are huge monsters not fought like most Large Monsters that require unique strategies to defeat. *In order to create a new monster type, one must satisfy a number of conditions. **First, you must prove yourself a trustworthy and regular user of the wiki. **Second, your proposed monster type must stand out enough from all other monster types, canon or fanon, to justify its creation. **Third, the proposed monster type must include a minimum of 10 members. Do not create blank or poorly-written pages just to satisfy this quota, or you may lose user privileges as a consequence. **If the above prerequisites have been fulfilled, you may contact a staff member and plead your case. To do this, create a page with a summary of your intentions, then scroll to the bottom and assign the "Request" category. An available staff member will look at the page and decide on it. *Categorising pages may only be done with the approval of a staff member. Creation of an unauthorised category will result in a warning, but repeated violations may result in a block or loss of user privileges within the wiki . *All monster creations have a star ranking from 1 to 8. All eight of these have a category like this: Category:1 Star Level Monster. Please add the correct one in correspondence to the star level your monster has. It helps users find a monster of a certain tier easily. *Please list categories for the elements and ailments of your monster pages. Do not worry if you cannot list them all, as content moderators and admins will be fine to add any that are missing. They go like this: **Category:Fire Element Monster **Category:Fireblight Monster *User categories are categories that are lists of all the pages and images a user has created. You get your own personal category if you have made four pages of decent quality and have been active here at least three days. Having one makes it easy for you and others to find the things you've made here. These categories simply go as: **Category:(yourusername) New Elements/Blights/Statuses *'Currently, we do not allow any creation of new elements, blights or statuses.' *Before creating a new Ailment or Element, please look at our pages **Element and Status_Effects *We have listed some canon as also fanon Elements/Ailments. If your idea is similar to any of the ones listed in those pages, go ahead and use them instead, if you have the feeling you NEED to create a new Element or Ailment, please submit it in a Ailment/Element contest blog when one happens. *Read those pages through, maybe your Idea has been already posted, just with an other name. *Elements/Ailments are OPEN , hence everyone is allowed to use them once they are given permission to create. If you do not agree to this please contact a Local Staff (Either write on his/her Message Wall or talk to him/her in Chat) and explain why. Element/Ailment addition contests *To participate in one, you must post a comment in the comment section detailing the Ailment/Element you want added. The details needed are as follows: **What does the element/ailment consist of? What does it do? **How many monsters do you think will use this element/ailment? Is it an exclusive element/ailment or usable for a wide range of monsters? **Any special traits that distinguish it from other elements/ailments? Is it only inflicted on hunters or can it be used in weapons too? **How is it created and how can it be cured? If not why? **What is the idea behind your entry? What kind of inspiration did you have? *In the First Phase users submit their ideas in the comment section. *In the Second Phase which happens when the deadline for the submission blog expires, a second blog is created. In this the submitted and approved ideas get placed in a poll in which they vote for their favourite. Once the deadline for that expires the one with the most votes wins and gets added to the fanon list. Disqualification and punishment The following will get your entry disqualified from the contest: *Advertising for your own FanGames in the entry is forbidden. *The idea is too impracticable. *The idea is redundant to other Ailment/Elements. *Submitting more ideas than permitted. *The idea is crazy or absurd to the point of stupid. *Posting the idea on the comment section of the poll blog. *Should users post their disqualified entry again it will be deleted on sight and the user will be blocked from the fanon for the remainder of the event. *Any drama or insulting over results, other ideas or disqualification will result in the user's idea submission (if they made one) being removed, and they will be blocked for the duration of the event. And it is possible for a user to be banned from submitting to all future Element/Ailment suggestion event blogs if the drama/insults get out of hand. *If a user is discovered to have voted for their own idea in the poll, and that idea won the contest, then that user will very likely receive a temporary block from editing, and they won't be able to take part in the next contest that follows. A second offence means a permanent ban from partaking in any sort of contests will be enforced on the offending user. What happens to the idea next is up to the admins. Creating a Page *First and foremost, read the Monster Creation Example page to see what the layout is for monster creations. You can forego some sections if you feel as though you cannot think of things, but you must have at least half of the layout's sections in order for it to be of an average standard. *When creating any sort of page, DO NOT make it a blank page, nor add only infoboxes and nothing else. Doing this will result in a notification from the moderation team, and may result in the page being deleted. Further occurrences of this can warrant a temporary block from creating pages. **If you cannot add at least half of the provided layout example sections with basic data, then create it in userspace. To do this you give the page the title of User:(yourusernamehere)/(creationnamehere). *Be sure to check your grammar especially when creating the page's name, as if it contains mistakes an Admin or Moderator will have to fix it for you. Fan Fiction and Writing Policy *You may be as gory, detailed, and profane as you like, but do NOT post pictures detailing this. **Also, don't be TOO extreme with writing in monster pages. Nobody here would like a monster that kills infants or other very young things, nor kills them in a sadistic manner. Making content deliberately to offend will be immediately removed and what happens to the user depends on what the content was. *Do not write fanfictions unrelated to Monster Hunter here, self explanatory. There are many other fanon sites for other franchises. *If you start a FanFiction, finish it! Don't leave projects halfway. Starting multiple FanFictions before finishing old ones cannot be tolerated. *Check your grammar, no one's perfect but procure to write clearly and correctly. If someone notifies you about mistakes try to correct them. If the user writes badly on purpose he/she will be warned. *Fan Fiction naming policy: ** FanFiction:<> Adopting Pages *Users can place pages up for adoption if they do not want to be their owners anymore as an alternative to deletion. Pages may also be placed up for adoption if their owners are inactive for a long period of time, usually over 6 months. These pages will be typically display a template telling that it is able to be adopted. *There are criteria for being able to adopt pages other than the base requirements. **You cannot request adoption of a page as your first contribution. **You must have shown to be able to create a decent page, just one creation will do. **In order to adopt the page, it is essential you request on the posting section of the page or on the original creators or an admins wall to adopt the page. Be aware that any decision is final, including having to do more things to be able to adopt the page. Crossover Policy *FanonMonsterHunter has a list of set guidelines that must be followed in order for a crossover creation to be made. **All users must have at least several pages to their name before they can create a crossover. **You must be deemed capable of creating pages of quality on the wiki. **Although not essential, it is recommended you present your crossover idea to other users via the FMH Discord server so they can evaluate if it can work or not. **There must be a reason why and how any crossover monsters could appear in the Monster Hunter world. Example: Behemoth and Leshen came to the New World via portals created in their universes. **The crossover must make at least some reasonable sense, a beast from a fantasy alike Monster Hunter is perfectly okay, but a FPS space-robot is not. **If possible, the inclusion of mechanics from that crossover franchise should be added as part of the crossover monster. It is forbidden to insert a crossover monster into the Monster Hunter universe and just make it a standard MH monster by not including any unique traits of that monster from that franchise. **Please try and keep to the lore of the crossover franchise and the Monster Hunter franchise while making the page. **The page must be of good quality. **To prevent overabundance of crossover creations, we limit users to two crossover collaborations by default, and up to three large crossover monsters in a collaboration. If a user wants to make anymore, they must be granted permission from an administrator. **Currently, crossover areas aren't allowed due to there being no instance yet in the canon games, only crossover monsters can be created. **Please keep in mind that we want original content the most. You should make a crossover if you have a very clear idea on how to make it. *Artwork, pictures, or music may be allowed for inspiration or ideas with the purpose of creating or otherwise construction of fanon material- However such material cannot be used to mimic or otherwise copy any material under copyright or trademark- failure to comply will see your page removed from the wiki **However, taking inspiration from other franchises is completely fine, but please don't rip off and be original. *It is forbidden to create monsters that rely entirely or heavily on concepts and/or ideas from things from other franchises. This also falls under violation of the Monster Creation Policy.. **Examples include, having the original things name mixed in with Monster Hunter suffixes, using excessive amounts of references to other franchises, making the monster look next to exactly like the other franchise thing its based on, etc. *Do NOT upload images from other sagas unless it is for an allowed crossover creation, the image will be deleted and the user responsible for this will get a warning or punishment if deemed fit. *When wanting to use another users creations in your own creations or FanGame, it is essential you ask the user on his/her Message-Wall if you can use that creation(s). **Failure to ask before adding others content will be treated as stealing and unauthorised, which will mostly result in the offending page or content deleted and a block will follow if more than one creation was used without permission. Banned Franchises And Other Internet Content *Due to the admins of this wiki not wanting this place to get a bad image to the community, there are certain franchises that's content cannot be used in any form other than mild inspirations included as a note. *The franchises and content that's images and also BGM's that cannot be used in creations and FanGame collaborations are shown below with reasons why they are banned. *'Minecraft': Infamous fanbase mostly consisting of underage users and risk of unwanted advertising, etc MH skins and mods. *'Undertale': Infamous fanbase and even having content that has it on here can lead to a bad image. No content in those games fits for MH content. *'Five Nights At Freddy's': Infamous fanbase and high risk of low quality content creation and underaged users. No content that would be suitable for a proper MH monster. *'Battle Royale Type Games': These games are heavily disliked here, and as well as having a fanbase of mostly underage users. Nothing from those games, would suit a game like MH or on fanon as creations, so they aren't allowed here. *'Certain Internet Memes': Etc, Hitler Rant Parodies (even if they have to do with Monster Hunter), MLG, Derude Sandstorm, this also includes memes created by the MH community if deemed tasteless or an annoyance. *'Non MH Franchise Videos That Are Not BGM': If a video of another franchise or any other thing is uploaded here that is not a BGM (Background Music) video, it will be deleted immediately and the uploader warned. Monster Creation Policy Before you start creating a new monster Idea, please note that there are a lot of people, and chances aren't low that your Idea was already created. You might want to check out first Some pages and see if anyone has already posted what you had in mind: *Category:Canon_Monster_Classes *Category:Fanon_Monster_Classes Please try to come with something original, we do not want to see X million Subs of a single monster or have it just things from other franchises just slapped into a creation. If there is already a monster with your Sub monster idea I'd suggest your try to redo your idea and/or contact the creator of your Idea and try to figure something out. Also, avoid using concepts from existing canon monsters, like giving a Yian Kut-Ku or an original creation Bloodbath Diablos's concept, this heavily reduces originality and quality. There are some themes that we will not allow for monster creations. That includes monsters from another dimension, monsters created entirely off a controversial subject matter, monsters created to act like an author's political, opinion and other beliefs, and any other content that would go against the rules. Some other unrealistic themes, like a monster coming from outer space, are also discouraged but not outright banned. If you do make a monster like that, it must give as much detailed and plausible explanations for why it could survive the journey to the Monster Hunter world as possible. Like how is it able to maintain oxygen, does it even need it, how does it manage to reach the world, how did it survive so long travelling, how does it adapt to being in this new world, etc. If there is a monster you had in mind, you might wanna contact the creator and talk with him, about your idea and see if you could Improve the monster together, or add your extras to it. *Note to all Creators: Please be open for adjustments, Improvements and add-ons, it isn't necessary, but it may lead to an improved article. If there is no monster similar to the one you had in mind feel free to create a new Page with your Idea. *The page name must be that of the monster and NOTHING ELSE. No (EPICVERSION) of any of that. *Please take a look at Monster_Creation_Example and see what our Standard Layout is. **Our goal here is to have a minimum Standard Layout, hence we don't want to see X million Pages with different layouts. So use the Format we have set up. If there are some Sections you don't have in your Monster creation you're allowed to leave them out. Also if you begin a page, DO NOT create it without any real info and leave it like that. Pages created like this will be quickly deleted with a message warning about the content and blocks will follow if continued. If you can't make it in one edit, add the Construction template or create the page in userspace. If you have any questions please write on the Message Wall of the local Staff! Variants and Subs Control Important: There's a limit of 2 Variants (Regular Variant, Deviant, HC Variant, Conquest War/Solstice Conquest War, Burst Species (If it is just a powerful version of a monster and not a uniquely made monster), and Lone Species) and 2 Subspecies (Subspecies and Rare Species) OR 2 Variants and 1 Subspecies for a monster per user, a Subspecies can get 1 Variant per user. *The Variants/Subspecies must be from different types i.e a user can't make 2 Deviants of a single monster, but he/she can make a Deviant and a Regular Variant. *If the user repeatedly makes many versions of a single monster regardless of this control he/she will receive a warning and the last variation made will be deleted, if the user carries on he/she will be blocked. Users can make new versions if they get permission or requested by the original creators user. **If users plot to abuse this privilege and create several Variants/Subspecies made by a single user they both will be blocked and may even result in the original creation and all its versions deleted as a final resort. *In case a monster gets an excessive number of Variants and Subspecies the less developed ones will be deleted. *'REMEMBER! Doing a lot of Variants and Subs for a creation takes away its originality!' Icon Policy *ALL ICONS MUST BE CATEGORISED! Thanks. Items *Give them a file name that follows this naming convention: ItemName_Icon_Color.png **Where "ItemName", write the name of the item, check Item Icon List, Weapon Icons, Armor Icons and Palico Icons to see the names of already existing Icons. **"Icon" must not be changed. **"Color" refers to the color of the Icon, such as "Dark Red", "Magenta" and "White", if the icon uses many colors, use "Special", then add another underscore(_) and an unique number(which must be incremental to the previous Special Icon of the same Item, for example: Medicine_Icon_Special_1.png, Medicine_Icon_Special_2.png **If you're not sure what to label them please ask for help, I'm sure people and Staff will help you! **All item icons must go in . Monsters *The naming convention for monster icons is MonsterName_Icon_by_(usernamehere).png **Replace MonsterName with the name of your monster, you are free to add more underscores if needed, but keep it short. ***For example, if you have a MHGen styled Deviant, instead of writing Monster Hunter Generations Thunderlord Zinogre Icon by Capcom.png, use MHGen Thunderlord Zinogre Icon.png **Keep Monster Icons in the Category. *When creating an Icon, please make sure to edit them properly, no white backgrounds (don't use jpg format for them), no editing artifacts, no resizing blur (most image editors allow Nearest and Linear when resizing, use Nearest when upsizing, and Linear when Downsizing), make sure there is no large empty spaces, images that don't comply with this will be taken care of. *Do not create icons of elements/blights/statuses unless given permission. **Note: Write on the talk page of a Local Staff if you want to create an icon for a new Element/blight, see also Section:New Elements/Blights/Statuses Image Policy *ALL IMAGES YOU UPLOAD MUST BE PUT INTO A CATEGORY! Thanks, here the options: **Artwork **Artwork Areas **Artwork Armor **Artwork Monster **Artwork Weapon *When uploading Images, please, PLEASE, name them according to the same Icon policy. Which would be "MonsterNAme_by_UserName". We don't want to see Images with "RR TIV 676542639" here, as it will make searching for images only complicated. *Please check via image links before editing or uploading a monster icon via typing . We have created a large list of Fanon icons for use directly in this fanon wiki. It is highly recommended that these icons are used in pages, and edited if a variation is created of a monster, as the official style icons on the MHWikia are mostly of low quality. **If your chosen monster doesn't have a Fanon style icon created, then request one of the main creators of icons here try to make one. *Contributors are allowed to upload images in FanonMonsterHunter as long as they are directly related to anything within the series. Pictures that do not relate to Monster Hunter will be removed upon notice. *Images that have been deleted by a Staff Member may NOT be uploaded another time by the same person. Doing this will result in penalty and a possible termination of one’s privileges within the Wikia. *An uploaded image should, preferably, be in .png format. Other file formats (.gif, .jpg, .jpeg, etc) are allowed but are not recommended due to potential deterioration of the image’s quality. *Official Monster Hunter Images that are in formats other than .png are allowed. *Do not convert a file's original format into another format as this results in loss of image quality, unless you are an advanced graphic editing software user. *It is strictly prohibited to steal content from other (MH) websites. Unauthorised use of someone else's work will result in severe penalty for the offender and may result in termination of his/her account's access to the fanon. *Uploading duplicates of already existing images in the Wikia is also prohibited and violation of this rule will result in deletion of the duplicated file and could also lead to a penalty for the contributor. This included using already existing file-names. Always use a different filename when uploading Images. *The rules stated in this page are subject to change at any given time or period. What images we DO NOT WANT *Images with very low quality (Potato Quality/Taken with a phone). These will be deleted upon notice by staff, make sure you have a decent scanner or camera. Also if its drawn make sure you make your pictures done as good as possible, don't use lined paper for them and stick to blanks. Should you feel you don't have the talent required, make a request to one of the render creators of the Fanon about it. *Images from other MH fan websites - as stated above, stealing content that belongs to other MH websites is strictly prohibited. The act can cause drama between sites, which can damage this sites image in the eyes of others. Users who are caught doing this without permission from the website they obtained the image from will have their accounts permanently banned from the Wiki. The image will be deleted directly after. *Images from DeviantART.com - Unless you have the permission to upload content from DeviantART, or it is your own content, Images from DeviantART are banned in this wiki, as doing so is considered stealing and can result in a long block or a ban. *Images depicting Nudity/Pornography of any kind/Extreme Gore/Traumatising Events in real life - It is forbidden to upload any image containing content that could fall in the above mentioned categories. If an image is caught violating this rule it will be deleted immediately and the person who uploaded the image will also immediately be banned forever from the Wiki. **For fanon artwork, sexual content should be kept to armor designs that must be no more revealing than any armors in canon games. For violent artwork, a little higher than game standards is allowed (little or moderate amounts of blood, eaten corpses, wounds, and fighting), but don't go overboard and create a DOOM-like gore-fest with monsters being torn to extremely graphic pieces. If you insist on having such as thing, upload the image elsewhere and link to it on the page here. Template Policy *Templates are only eligible for usage when the editor has the necessary knowledge to apply them properly. If the editor does not possess this knowledge he is not allowed to use of them. On another note, if one wants to create a template he/she should contact a staff member with the details of their proposal. *All new Templates to be used for any large amount of pages other than Signature Templates need to be approved by at least one Administrator, and a good, working, and well-looking Template page created for each one. *When designing templates, provided they are article or content page Templates, stay within the .css and .js abilities of the Wiki. Don't make templates that have to be dragged out of the content area. The usual width of a template on Articles shall not exceed over half the content area where text can be displayed; this is roughly 500 pixels. Copy/Stealing Ideas *It is forbidden to steal ideas/content from other users. However, it is allowed to make use/take inspiration from the content of others by requesting them for permission to make use of their works. *If you are struggling to come up with ideas you can ask any of the users here to give advice if available. Or if you like that pages ideas then ask the author how you can create ones like them. Just because you love an idea doesn't give you the right to use it in your own page as your own. *Stolen works and ideas that have not been approved by the original authors and used as another user's own creation is a serious offence. Any user found to have done this will have that creation deleted and a block shall be given. If done after having explicitly stated to have read the rules, the page has many other issues, the user continues stealing ideas after a warning/block, or the page has been made only to intentionally insult the other user directly, it is a gross offence that can be punished with a no-warning ban(infinite block). *'Under no circumstances can you steal content from this wiki for your own or another without asking anyone here if you can use it! The only ones who are allowed to do this are Admins/Content Moderators here for use in a sandbox wiki. Should you do this act of stealing, then you will be banned from here and possibly reported to Fandom staff if severe enough!' Promotion Policy *At this time, no promotions are being given. *Promotions are done on a case-by-case basis. Users may be considered for certain positions if they display extreme skill in that area. Demotion Policy *Admins may be demoted if... **They are inactive for more than 1-5 months, depending on Activity levels of Wiki. **They disobey rules. **They vandalise. **They misuse or abuse Administrator tools. **They don't wait for agreements on major changes. **They may also Self-Request their demotion. *Content Moderators may be demoted if... **They are inactive for three months-six months, depending on users and Admins/Mods in chat at one random point in time. **They misuse Moderator tools. **They ban for Wikia related things when Admins are active. **Self-Request. Behavior Policy The Fanon Monster Hunter Wiki does not tolerate any form of cyberbullying, spam, vandalism, racism, sexism, or any other kind of prejudice; and there are several other behavior patterns that may be punished for, including these, and they are listed below. *Cyberbullying **Cyberbullying includes, but is not limited to: **Harassing other users to the point of obvious discomfort; **Insulting other users For cases of potential insulting where simple criticism may be involved, see #Constructive Criticism. **Spreading rumors or slander about other users. **Arguing with admins over being given warnings about content that was deleted by them due to low quality. **Bullying other users based on play style and skill (elitism). **First offense: 1 week-3 week block **Second offense: As may be judged. ***If severe or a threat, permanent bans can be applied on the first offence. *Spam **Spam may include: **Excessive use of a single image on a page/comment, **Excessive repetition of a string of text, **ALL CAPS in comments when completely unnecessary. **First offense: 2hr-3 day block **Second offense: 1 week-3 week block **Third offense: As may be judged. ***Bots that create spam will be banned on sight. *Vandalism **Vandalism may include: **Unwriting pages very quickly, **Writing detrimental pages, **Renaming pages that are not named by you (unless for good reason) **And may be punished with: **First offense: 2hr-3 day block **Second offense: 1 week-3 week block **Third offense: As may be judged. ***Vandalism only accounts are banned without warning. *Racism, Sexism, etc. **This consists of making stereotypical or derogatory comments toward users on the basis of race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, or other such beliefs. It will be punished thus: **First offense: 1 month-3 month block **Second offense: infinite ***FanonMonsterHunter does not tolerate trolls of this kind, who we will ban instantly without any warning or discussion. *Advertising **Advertisement may include: **Sharing details from other social media sites **Excessively promoting your or another's wiki **Linking to websites not related to Monster Hunter **And may be punished with: **First offense: 2hr-3 day block **Second offense: 1 week-3 week block **Third offense: As may be judged. ***Should the advertisement be of non Monster Hunter content, and the users edits have nothing but them, they will be immediately indefinitely banned without warning. Constructive Criticism *Constructive Criticism is defined as when any user with experience and/or knowledge in a subject gives (sometimes harsh) criticism on the topic of which they know best. For this part, rather strong and "rude-sounding" acronyms may possibly be used, as long as they remain true or the author's opinion. When reading Constructive Criticism, please remember that it is best to try hard to understand the sender's opinion and point of view, and avoid retaliation with worse-sounding and ruder words. *What's the difference? *Constructive Criticism should say what's wrong with the issue in particular; the harshness of the words should contribute to the message; and it should be obvious that it is the author's opinion, gleaned from experience or knowledge, and should at least be taken into consideration. *Insults, on the other hand, state what's wrong with something without even being slightly specific; harsh words are made to hurt, not help; the message may be nothing more than making fun of the topic or the authors themselves. *Please allow givers of criticism time and allowance to explain their point of view. *Always remember, two negatives do not equal a single positive. Don't retaliate any worse than the thing you are retaliating against. Underaged Users *You must be 16 years or more to contribute to FanonMonsterHunter. If you're not, the following will happen. *Underaged users under normal circumstances will be blocked until their sixteenth birthday, which shall be given by the underaged user. We enforce C.O.P.P.A. and Wikia Terms of Use on underaged users. **Admins reserve the right to not forego this procedure and can imply an infinite block instead. *Should users be questioned by an admin about their age due to behaviour or writing, they shall be required to give it to him/her. Should he/she refuse, the result shall be said user getting banned permanently from the wiki. Rules concerning the Moderation and Administration *Never claim to be an administrator or moderator if you are not. This is a falsity and confuses users. It is automatic grounds for a block. **Impersonating an admin by creating an account with a name extremely similar to a current one's name will result in an instant indefinite ban for that account. *Generally speaking, obey what Administrators and Moderators say. If you have reason to believe what they say is wrong or should not be done, contact one. *Only admins are allowed to tell users about the rules or tell them what to do, no matter how long they have been on here. This also goes for general admin actions, like greeting new users. This rule has been put in place to prevent new users from falsely thinking they are admins when they are not. Users who go against this rule may have their comments deleted, warned, then blocked if they continue. **The people who are categorised as admins are on here: Admin Board. **(Rule was officially applied at 24.08.2017) Chat Rules *For this section, see the Chat Rules. *Most Chat Rules found on the Monster Hunter Wiki will also be obeyed here. However, as stated in the Rules page, Admins and Moderators may change or bend these rules ever so slightly to the good benefit of the Wiki. NOTES *It should be a moderator and administrator's goal to keep a steady and fluid administration/moderation. Avoid deviation from a basic set of rules; this may confuse new users, who may be turned away by one mod telling them one thing and another trying to do the exact same in another way. When a user breaks a rule, try to warn them in public chat. This will ensure that they have ample opportunity to see the message, and will prevent other users from either doing the same or being unsure why they were punished if they must be punished. Then, tell them in PM what specifically they did and link this page and the chat guidelines. *The Admins reserve the right to change the rules at any time, in the case should an incident occur or any other activities that could damage the quality of the Fanon. Credits To (Ordered by Alphabet): *Chaoarren for helping expand upon and suggest new Rules. *Democide for helping Word and Suggest new Rules. *Dry-Bawful for helping Word and Suggest new Rules. *Main Monster Hunter Wiki for using their rules in here. *MasterCeadeus27 for being the creator of the Old Fanon rules which we applied here. *Narwhaler for helping Word and Suggest new Rules. *YukiHerz for helping Word and Suggest new Rules. Category:Organization